Everyone Goes to Spencer's Place
by redvelvet2010
Summary: A crossover between my favorite movie Casablanca and my favorite tv show Criminal Minds. Possibly the craziest thing I've ever done. It's finally done!
1. Introductions

A/N I love the movie Casablanca and I love Criminal Minds. I thought how cool it would be to cross the two over. So here's an intro to the story and characters

"Everyone goes to Spencer's place"

A Casablanca/ Criminal Minds crossover fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of either Criminal Minds or Casablanca. Just the idea of crossing them over is mine.

With this story, I'll be sticking with the plot of Casablanca, as I'm a huge Bogart fan. I wanted to put Reid into a shadow of mystery. He seldom gets the chance to be gutsy, and this is his time to shine!

Here is a list of the characters.

Rick-Spencer Reid

Sam-Derik Morgan

Ilsa-Jennifer Jareau

Victor-Aaron Hotchner

Louis-Dave Rossi

Major Strausser- Emily Prentiss

Ferrari- Erin Strauss

Sasha- Kevin Lynch

Okay, let me explain the title. The movie Casablanca was based on the short story "Everyone goes to Rick's place". I wanted to use this title instead of Casablanca, sort of a tribute to the writer.

Okay so here we go, 1936 French Morocco in which the only way to get safe passage to Lisbon to board a ship bound for America, People traveled to Casablanca for exit visas. Their only hope to flee the oncoming Nazi army that was conquering everything in it's path…..And as we know, everyone goes to Spencer's place…..


	2. Chapter one

1936 French ruled Morocco.

Two German curriers have just been murdered in the Moroccan desert. They were carrying letters of transit. The suspected murder may be in Casablanca. Captain David Rossi has been given orders to find the murderer or murderers. He turns to one of his officers.

"Seaver, Round up the usual suspects."

She responds, "Yes sir."

Later that day, Rossi receives a telegram to meet Major Emily Prentiss at the airstrip.

"Major Prentiss, Welcome to French Ruled Morocco."

"Not for long, if you hear the news of Mother Germany. Are you sure the murderer of those two German curriers are in Casablanca?"

"The only way to Lisbon is thru Casablanca, Major. We've already rounded up the usual suspects."

"No need. We already know who the murderer is. He's very sneaky, but he's honorable as well"

"Oh? Who?"

"Aaron Hotchner. He's traveling with a beautiful female. Any idea where he might go?"

"Café American. It's owned by an American by the name of Spencer Reid."

"You're sure Hotchner will be there?"

"Of Course, Major. Everyone goes to Spencer's place."

"The German army wants to make an example of him. A public arrest of an escapee of a concentration camp would look good for the German government."

"I'll talk to Spencer."

Later on that night, People are flocking to get into Café American. Spencer Reid was well known, liked, and even a bit respected in Casablanca. Indeed Rossi had been right. Everyone who was anyone went to Spencer's place. It was the only place where people who were looking for enough money for passage to Lisbon, could trade on the black market. Diamonds, jewelry, everything but humans were sold in Spencer's place. His back room was just as well known as he was. People were lined up to get into the backroom where gambling always took place. Kevin Lynch, Spencer's bartender opened the door and looked at the young owner playing himself in chess. He commonly joked that he preferred chess to gambling. There was no cheating in chess. He looked up to Kevin, then to the rich looking couple waiting to get into the backroom. He nodded his head in approval. Another man appeared. Spencer knew he owned the second largest bank in Germany. He shook his head in disapproval.

The man shouted. "I demand to be let in!"

Spencer sighed and got up to walk to the door. "Your money is good at the bar. And you're damned lucky it's good there. I don't let just anyone back here."

At that moment, Spencer's friend, Jason Gideon walked thru the door. "Hi, Spencer."

The bank owner walked away in a huff.

Spencer sat back down and continued his chess game. Gideon chose that moment to join him. "How are things underground, Gideon? Lady Luck still treating you wrong?"

"As a matter fact, my luck is changing. I've just come into possession of my ticket out of Casablanca."

"Oh? Did Rossi finally give you an exit visa?"

"Better than that. Letters of transit that doesn't require Rossi's signature."

"Ironic. Weren't the two German curriers that were murdered carrying them?"

"I intend to sell them tonight and make more money than I ever dreamed. I'm meeting him here tonight. I was wondering if you could hold onto them for me."

"I hate politics. You know that, right."

"Yes. Will you hold onto them? I'm going to test my luck on the roulette wheel."

Spencer nodded his head. He knew just the place to put them. He walked out of the backroom and walked to the bar. "How are things going tonight, Kevin?"

"Great, Boss."

The blonde sitting at the bar looked at Spencer. "You didn't show up last night."

"I was busy."

"I thought you loved me, Spencer."

"Penelope, I have no intentions of loving any woman."

Penelope swallowed the last of the gin she was drinking. "Fill it up, Kevin."

Spencer turned around. "Don't Kevin. She's had enough."

"Don't listen to him, Kevin. Give me another!"

Kevin replied, "Penelope, I love you, but he pays me."

"Kevin," Spencer said, "Take Penelope to the Blue Parrot and make sure she gets to her room."

"Yes, Boss!"

"And return back here."

"Kevin replied glumly, "Yes, Boss."

Spencer walked to the piano where his musician and long time friend Derik Morgan was playing. Derik was an exceptional musician who could tickle the ivory keys. Spencer's patrons loved Derik's music almost as much as they loved Spencer's liquor. Spencer looked at the clipboard that lay on top of the piano. He was checking inventory. No one ever saw it, but with a sleight of hand, Spencer stuck the letters of transit beneath the lid that covered the top of the piano. A figure at the door caught is eye. Erin Strauss, owner of the only other bar in Casablanca, had walked into Café American. Spencer walked over and greeted her.

"Erin, How are things at the Blue Parrot?"

"I'd feel better if you'd sell me your café."

"Not for sale. Don't ask again, because I don't like repeating myself."

"What about Derik?"

"I don't sell humans."

"Hmm. Pity. Human life is a cheap commodity on the black market. Why don't we ask Derik?"

The two walk over to the piano where Derik is playing the song 'Knock on Wood'.

"Derik, Erin here wants to hire you to play at the Blue Parrot."

"I like it here just fine, Mister Spencer."

"I'll pay you twice what Spencer pays you," adds Erin.

"Oh I don't have time to spend what I make now."

Spencer looks to Erin and shrugs his shoulders. "Well you got your answer."

Erin left and returned to the Blue Parrot, determined to find a way to buy out Spencer.

Spencer, meanwhile, had walked out the back door to grab a breath of fresh air. He noticed Captain David Rossi sitting at the outside table. He sat down in the other chair and took out his cigarette case and pulled one out. He lit it and said, "How are things, Rossi?"

"Fine. I noticed you sending Penelope home. Throwing away women, Spencer?"

"I'm not one to be tied down."

"Did you hear about the two murdered German curriers?"

"I may have heard something about it."

"They were carrying letters of transit. Those letters would fetch a mighty fine price on the black market."

"Why would I want to leave Casablanca?"

At that moment, a plane leaving Casablanca, possibly heading towards Lisbon, flies overhead. The two men stop and stare at the plane. As the plane disappears from sight, Rossi looks at Spencer. "That could be you headed for Lisbon."

"What's in Lisbon?"

"Ships. Headed for America. I've often wondered why you don't return to America. Maybe you stole the wrong man's money, or slept with the wrong woman."

"A bit of both," Spencer replies with a touch of sarcasm.

Just then Kevin walked out to where to the two men were. "Excuse me, Boss, but a French gentleman has won two thousand dollars at the roulette wheel, and the cashier is asking for the money to cash in his chips."

"Let me go to the safe. We'll continue this conversation, Rossi, if you want to follow me."

"I'm really sorry, Boss," Kevin says, worried that he may not have a job by this time tomorrow night.

"It happens, Kevin. Not a problem."

Walking behind Derik on the piano, Spencer pats the musician's shoulder. It was a gesture of friendship. Everyone knew how close Spencer and Derik were.

Walking into Spencer's office, Rossi sits on the corner of his desk while Spencer takes two grand from the safe and gives it to Kevin.

"It won't happen again, Boss."

Spencer answers him with a nod. Kevin walks out of the office and shuts the door as an act of courtesy.

"The reason I came by, Spencer is that the German army knows who took those letters of transit. We're going to arrest him tonight. Then they'll set the real trap. Arresting Aaron Hotchner."

"Aaron Hotchner?"

"Why, Spencer, that's the first time I've seen you impressed."

"Impressed? Everyone knows who Aaron Hotchner is and what he does. He was sent to a concentration camp for publishing anti Nazi propaganda."

"And escaped. It's frowned upon. You know how the Germans are. They want to look good."

Spencer got up and walked to the door. "Don't come in here spouting politics, Rossi. You know how I hate politics."


	3. Chapter two

*Inside Café American*

"Well," Rossi says, eyeing the door, "Time for me to make an appearance."

Spencer follows his gaze. An attractive black haired woman in a German uniform has walked in with five officers. Two of the officers have separated to enter Spencer's back room. They have their orders. Find the holder of the letters of transit. Find him they do. Jason Gideon is at the roulette wheel. One of the soldiers taps him on the shoulder. Gideon turns around.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Gideon, will you please come with us?"

"Certainly. Please, allow me to cash in my chips." Gideon walks towards the cashier's window, then makes a run for it. He runs out of the backroom, into the main room of the café, nearly toppling Spencer over.

"Spencer! Please you've got to help me!"

"I told you, Gideon, I don't like politics. You got yourself into this mess. You can get yourself out." Spencer pushes him towards the German soldiers who hand cuff him and take him to Rossi's office at the precinct for questioning.

"I hope you're more sympathetic than that if I'm ever arrested, Spencer," quips Rossi.

"I stick my neck out for no one," was Spencer's sharp reply.

"I'd like you to meet Emily Prentiss, major in the German army."

"Do I have a choice?"

The two men walk over to where Prentiss and the other three officers are seated.

"Major Prentiss, this is Spencer Reid owner of this very café."

Prentiss looks at Spencer with a bored look. "Yes, I know," she says in her thick German accent, "I have a few questions for you, Mr. Reid. If you don't mind. What is your nationality?"

"I'm a drunkard."

Rossi gives a forced laugh. "That makes Spencer a citizen of the whole world."

"We have a dossier on you. Spencer Allen Reid, born March 13, 1906. Cannot return to your native country, all though the reasons are quite mysterious." She hands the papers to Spencer. He looks them over.

"Are my eyes really brown," he asks Prentiss.

"Mr. Reid, we've tracked you from Brussels, to Berlin, to Belgium, then to Paris. Now you're here in Casablanca. Do you know who Aaron Hotchner is?"

"Who doesn't?"

"We believe that he's coming here to this very café looking for exit visas. We believe he's traveling with a female companion."

"As I told Rossi here, I hate politics and try to run a very honest business."

"At least have a drink with us."

"I never drink with the customers. If you'll excuse me. Major."

Spencer got up to leave. He had other things that were more important than these German officers.

After he left, Rossi leaned in and said, "You see, Major. Spencer won't interfere with your arrest plans with Mr. Hotchner."

"Well, right on time," says Prentiss, looking at the door.

As Rossi follows her gaze, they see a man with dark hair roughly in his early forties, all though it seems as if he's seen more of the world than he's really wanted to. He's with a beautiful blonde woman with piercing blue eyes, and who's taste in clothing could only say, "classy". They walk towards Kevin at the bar.

"Excuse me," Aaron says, "We have reservations for two under the name Aaron Hotcher."

Kevin smiled. As a member of the underground movement, he knew who this man was. "Of course, Sir. Right this way."

As they passed by way of the piano, Derik saw the blonde woman and shook his head sadly. He knew who she was and what she meant to Spencer.

Kevin seats Aaron and his companion at a table near the window. A moment after he leaves, another man approaches them.

"Excuse me, would you be willing to buy this ring, perhaps for the lady?"

Aaron looks to the woman, then to the man. "No. We're not interested."

"Perhaps you want to examine the ring?" The man touches an unseen clasp and the top of the gold ring pops open to reveal a symbol. A symbol that represented those who resented the Nazis and what they stood for. This man was part of the French underground movement.

"Aaron," says the blonde woman.

Aaron looks to the ring and the secret it carries. "Yes I am very interested."

The man sat down. "You are Aaron Hotchner, correct?"

"Yes. That's right."

"My name is William LaMontaine and I.."

Before he can finish the sentence, his eyes catch movement. It is Captain Rossi with Major Prentiss in tow. "I'm sorry, Sir, I cannot come down on the price."

Aaron replies, "Thank you anyway."

LaMontaine walks away and heads towards the bar. Rossi and Prentiss walks towards the table and Aaron stands up.

"Mr. Hotchner, I presume?"

"Yes."

"And you are.." Rossi looks at the woman.

"Jennifer Jareau."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I am Captain David Rossi. Head of the law here in Casablanca. This is Major Emily Prentiss with the German Army."

Prentiss offers her hand, but Aaron refuses it. "I'm sorry, Major. I've had my fill of Germany and everything it stands for."

"Very well, Mr. Hotchner. I'm here to see you stay in Casablanca. I'm ordering you to be at the police station tomorrow morning at nine a.m."

"Forgive me, Major, but this is not German occupied territory. It's still under the French government. So it would be Captain Rossi's job to order me about."

Rossi smiled. "Think of it as me requesting your presence tomorrow morning."

"Very well."

This answer seems to suffice Prentiss. She and her entourage of soldiers leave the café. At that moment, Kevin returns.

"May I get you a drink?"

Before either Aaron and Jennifer can respond, Rossi replies, "Champagne, for all of us. And put it on my bill."

Aaron is baffled. "Captain Rossi. That's not necessary."

"Nonsense, Mr. Hotchner. They put it on my bill, I tear up the bill."

"Captain Rossi," Jennifer says, "The man playing the piano. I've seen him somewhere before."

"Derik? He's good friends with the owner of this fine establishment. Derik has been with him since they first came to Casablanca."

Aaron asks, "And who owns this café?"

"Spencer Reid."

At the mere mention of that name, a memory of France races across the mind of Jennifer. If there is any emotion, she doesn't show it.

"What kind of man is this Spencer Reid?"

"Let me put it this way, Madam. If I were a woman, I'd want Spencer Reid to be in love with me." Rossi looks at his watch. "Well, I must be going. It doesn't look good for the Captain of the French police to be out after curfew."

After Rossi left, Aaron leaned toward Jennifer. "I'm going to speak to LaMontaine at the bar and see if Mr. Gideon is here."

"Please be careful, Aaron. You don't look well."

He softly chuckled. "A year and a half in a concentration camp will do that to a person."

At that moment, Kevin brought their drinks. Aaron took his drink and headed for the bar.

"Excuse me," Jennifer said, "The man at the piano, would you tell him to play over here?"

"Certainly, Ma'am."

Meanwhile, Aaron is talking to LaMontaine. "Mr. LaMontaine, I'd very much like to examine that ring a little closer."

LaMontaine hands the ring over. Closer inspection of the ring shows that the symbol was real. Aaron had his reasons. You could never be too careful.

"We're supposed to meet Jason Gideon here for possible exit visas to Lisbon."

LaMontaine's shocked look wasn't lost on Aaron. "Mr. Hotchner, Gideon was arrested here earlier tonight."

"Who do we go to for exit visas?"

"Exit visas with Captain Rossi's signature will be your only way out of Casablanca."

"I'm scheduled to speak to him tomorrow morning."

"Very good."

Meanwhile, Derik had rolled the piano up to Jennifer's table.

"Hello, Derik."

"Hello, Miss Jennifer."

"Something from the old days, if you don't mind, Derik."

"Yes Ma'am." He begins to play a haunting little melody.

"Is Spencer here?"

"Well..I'm not sure, Miss Jennifer."

"How is he? I haven't seen him since Paris."

"I don't know, Miss Jennifer. I haven't seen at all tonight."

"You used to be a better liar than that, Derik."

Derik stops playing and leans towards her. "Leave him be, Miss Jennifer. You're bad luck for Mister Spencer."

Jennifer smiles a sad smile. "Play it Derik. Play 'As Time Goes By'. Play it for old time's sake."

"I'm a little rusty. I'm not sure if I can remember the music."

"I'll hum it for you." Jennifer begins to hum the melody of the song that keeps her going to the past. A song that reminds her of a love that could never be. A love that began and ended in Paris. Derik picks up on the melody and plays it on the piano.

"Sing it, Derik."

Derik sighed. Mister Spencer was not going to like this. "You must remember this," Derik sang, "A kiss is just a kiss. A sigh is just a sigh. The fundamental things apply. As time goes by."

Jennifer sat there listening to the song as only Derik could sing it. A lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Before Derik could launch into the second verse, Spencer stormed over to him. "Derik I thought I told you never to play that song." He looks past the musician to the woman sitting at the table.

"Hello, Spencer," she says.


	4. Chapter three

*Inside Café American, at the table of Jennifer Jareau*

"Jennifer."

Before Jennifer could respond, Rossi returned at the same time Aaron did.

"Well what a coincidence. The lady was just inquiring about you, Spencer."

Aaron looked at this young man then to Jennifer. "You know him?"

"Yes. So many years ago in Paris. You probably don't remember, Spencer."

"How could I forget? We were at Labelle Aurora. You wore gray. The army wore blue."

Jennifer slightly smiled. "I've put that outfit away for a special occasion."

Spencer turned to Aaron. "Mr. Hotchner, how are liking Casablanca?"

"A little warm. Will you have a drink with us, Mr. Reid?"

Rossi cut in. "Spencer never.."

"Yes. I will," Spencer said, interrupting Rossi. He turned to Kevin. "Kevin! Champagne cocktail."

"Yes, Boss."

"Well, Spencer, you're just full of surprises."

Before Spencer could reply, an alarm sounded, announcing the curfew that was now in affect. The patrons drifted out of the café, the employees on Spencer's payroll were cleaning up, readying the café for the next night of drinking and laughing.

After the employees had left, Spencer sat at a table, drinking a bottle of gin, alone. Derik had come into the room after putting away his sheet music.

"C'mon Mister Spencer, let's go home."

"No," Spencer said in a drunken stupor, "I'm waiting for her."

"Then let's go riding. We'll drive all night and return after she's left."

"Derik, I said to leave me alone."

"Then we'll get drunk and go fishing."

"I said no!"

Derik sighed and sat at the piano and began to play an unfamiliar melody.

Spencer turns to Derik. "What's that you're playing?"

"Oh, a little something I wrote myself."

"Well, Stop it and play it again, Derik."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mister Spencer."

"You played it for her. You can play it for me. Play it."

Derik began playing "As Time Goes By" Spencer pours more gin into his glass. "Of all the gin joints in the world, She has to walk into mine." He allowed his mind to wander into the past. Five years ago to be exact, to Paris. He had fled Berlin to Paris after Hitler's army had taken control of most of Germany. He never expected to find her. A bright spot in Paris. Jennifer Jareau. At the beginning of the relationship, both Spencer and Jennifer had agreed to not ask questions about their pasts. It was at their favorite eatery, that the announcement of the German army would be flooding into Paris was made.

"Spence," she said with fear and concern in her voice, "you have to leave Paris. If the Nazis know your record and know that you're here, they'll have you in a concentration camp for sure."

"I have no intentions of being here when those Germans come to Paris."

A few days later at Labella Aurora, Jennifer's behavior was a little off, so much so that even Spencer noticed. He never said anything. He poured three glasses of champagne. One he gave to Derik, and to Jennifer. "We've got at least four cases of this stuff to drink. Pierre said that he'll water his garden with champagne before the Nazis get to it."

Suddenly, a German voice over a loud speaker boomed, "Attention, Attention.."

Both Jennifer and Spencer went to the window to listen to what was being said.

"My German is a little rusty," Spencer said.

"It's the Gestapo," Jennifer replied, "The Nazis will be in Paris by Wednesday. They're telling us how to act when the army comes marching in." Jennifer sits down at the table that faces the window. She sighs. "I never thought I'd see the day when everything I loved would be destroyed by a dark cloud."

Spencer poured more champagne and made a toast. "Here's looking at you, Kid."

Jennifer looked sadly at him. Spencer picked up on her sadness. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I mean, Are you sure everything is ready for the train?"

"Sure. We've got the tickets. Hey, I've got an idea. Let's get married on the train."

"Spence…"

"Well surely if the captain of a ship can marry couples, then so can the conductor of the train."

"Spence. Please."

"What is it?"

"What if one of us weren't able to make the train?"

"Meaning?"

"Nothing." Suddenly a cannon fired in the distance. She hugged Spencer. "Is that cannons, or is my heart beating loudly?" She looked at him. "Kiss me, Spence. Kiss me as if it were the last time." He gave into her.

"I'll see you at the train station at 4:45pm."

The next day found Spencer waiting for Jennifer at the train station in the rain. He looked at the clock in the square. 5:10 and the conductor was making the final call to board. Suddenly he saw Derik coming towards him.

"Any sign of her at the hotel?"

"No sir, Mister Spencer. She wasn't at the hotel. This was left for you at the front desk."

Spencer took the letter. He opened it and read it.

"Dear Spence," it began, "I cannot go with you. Pleas don't ask why. Love, Jennifer."

Spencer's head shot up. So that's why her behavior was off. He swore.

"C'mon, Mister Spencer. The conductor is making the last call."

Begrudgingly, Spencer boarded the train with Derik. He crumpled the letter and threw it onto the railroad tracks as the train left Paris, headed for a safer destination.

Spencer's mind was snagged back to the present as a figure walked into the door of Café American. It was Jennifer.

"I knew you'd be here," Spencer slurred.

"I had to see you again."

"Have anything to do with a man who looked like a fool standing in the rain waiting at the damn train station? I wonder how that story ended. Oh I remember. It had a wow finish. A letter at the last minute saying you were unable to meet me. I left my heart on my sleeve and this is what I get."

"I came here, Spencer, to explain why I couldn't meet you at the station in Paris."

"Does your story have a wow finish? Does have to do with the man you're with now? Aaron Hotchner? Or do you intend on leaving him the way you left me?"

Jennifer sighed. "Spencer, Aaron Hotchner is my husband. He was my husband while you and I were in Paris. We met while I was in finishing school in Brussels. He opened up new worlds to me. Shortly after we married, he was arrested and put into a concentration camp. I'd received word a year later that he'd died. While we were in Paris, I received a telegram that he was still alive and had escaped. That's why I couldn't meet you on the train." She looked into his eyes, hoping to see understanding, but there was none.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I thought as much," she said sadly as she got up to leave. "I thought you were the same as you were in Paris, Spencer. But I see that you've changed."

"Being betrayed and left out in the rain will do that to a person."

Jennifer didn't respond. She walked out of the café.

Spencer finished the last of the gin he was drinking and laid his head on his arms. He didn't want to be reminded of such a painful past.


	5. Chapter four

*the next day at the precinct*

Aaron and Jennifer arrived precisely at nine the next morning at Rossi's office. They were met by not only Rossi, But Major Prentiss as well.

"I pray you had a good night's rest," asked Rossi.

"Very," said Aaron sarcastically.

Prentiss cut in, "Mister Hotchner, the German government wants to make sure that you're brought back and placed in the concentration camp that you escaped from."

"As I said, Major," Aaron replied, keeping his temper in check, "This is still French soil. So I'm not under the jurisdiction of Germany."

"You will be if you decide to flee to Lisbon. And with that, you need exit visas signed by Captain Rossi. Would you be willing to sign exit visas for them to leave Casablanca, Captain Rossi?"

"Not if it will put you in harm's way, Mr. Hotchner. I'd rather you stay in Casablanca."

"Well, if France has asked me to stay, then Casablanca is my new home."

"See to it that it stays that way, Mr. Hotchner," Prentiss said with a sneer.

Later that afternoon, Spencer had walked to the Blue Parrot to receive his shipment of caviar.

"Well, Spencer, what brings you to the Blue Parrot. Ready to sell Café American?"

"I'm just here to get my caviar. Every week I receive it, It's usually a few tins short."

"Shipping charges," laughs Erin.

"Uh huh."

"There's talk of those letters of transit being here in Casablanca. I'd like to think you have them."

"I hate politics, Erin. You know that."

Spencer walked out and nearly bumps into Aaron. He looks at Aaron. "If you're looking for Erin Strauss, she's the lady at the bar."

Spencer walked out and spotted Jennifer admiring some lace curtains. The merchant was trying to barter with her. "You like? For you, Madam, five hundred dollars."

Spencer walked up to her. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

The merchant cut in. "Ahh. You know Spencer Reid. For you, four hundred dollars."

Spencer continued, "I apologize for my harsh words."

Jennifer replied, "Apology accepted."

The merchant continued bartering. "Ahh, so you are a friend of Spencer Reid's. For you, Three hundred dollars!"

Spencer said, "I was in no condition to receive visitors last night."

"It really is no problem."

"Derik said you admired his music."

"He's an exceptional musician."

The merchant was determined to sell the curtains to the woman. "Ahh! So you are a special friend of Spencer Reid's. For you two hundred dollars!"

Jennifer replied, "No thank you. I'm not interested." She walks away towards the Blue Parrot. She walks inside in time to hear Aaron and Erin talking about possible exit visas.

"We're looking for two exit visas."

Erin looks from Aaron to Jennifer. "It would cost five thousand dollars. I can get an exit visa for the lady, but I know who you are and what you're wanted for, Mr. Hotchner. I'll allow you two to talk it over."

As Erin walked away, Aaron leans over to Jennifer. "Take the exit visa, Jennifer. I can find some other way out of Casablanca."

"No, Aaron. I'm not leaving without you."

"I'd do it if the roles were reversed."

"What about that time I was sick in Warsaw and couldn't leave? You could have left me, but you didn't."

Aaron smiled, "I had no particular place to be at that moment."

"I won't leave until there are two exit visas."

"Well, Miss Strauss is expecting an answer."

The two walked over to where Erin is sitting. Aaron says, "Miss Strauss, thank you, but we'll wait for two exit visas."

"You might want to ask Spencer. If you believe the talk, He has those famous letters of transit."

The shock on the Aaron and Jennifer's faces weren't lost on Erin. "He didn't offer them? What a shame."

That night, at Café American, Aaron and Jennifer walked in and Spencer greeted them. "Welcome."

"Mr. Reid, can you seat us away from the Germans?"

"The geography is a little difficult, but how about a table closer to Derik. I know how very fond of his music you are," he looked at Jennifer.

As Spencer seats them and waves for Kevin, Aaron spoke up. "Mr. Reid, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Spencer sat down as Kevin brought a round of drinks to the table.

"Boss," Kevin said, "You are becoming your best customer!"

"So, Mr. Hotchner," Spencer began, "What would you like to talk about?""I was hoping some place a bit private."

"We could go to my office." He turned to Jennifer. "I'll have Derik play some of the old songs from Paris."

"I'd like that."

Spencer and Aaron walk into Spencer's office.

"So, Mr. Hotchner, what can I do for you?"

"I was informed today that you may or may not have those letters of transit that the murdered curriers were carrying."

"Really?""Yes. If you do have them, I'll buy them from you. Name any price."

"If I had them, I wouldn't sell them."

"You are an American. Why won't you fight on the right side of this war?"

"I try never to engage in politics. It's a subject that I've never cared for."

"May I ask why?"

Spencer took out a cigarette and lit it. "Ask you wife."

The puzzled look on Aaron's face wasn't lost on Spencer. Spencer was just about to say something when a commotion was heard in the main room of the café. As Spencer and Aaron walked in, they saw Penelope with a German soldier, who was arguing with a French legionnaire. Spencer got in between them and broke up the argument. It wasn't a big secret that Germany was hated by France.

Suddenly the group of soldiers that were with Prentiss, had gathered around Derik's piano, playing and singing the German national anthem. Aaron was angry. He turned to the band members.

"Play Le Marseilles."

The band members looked at Spencer. He nodded. "Play it."

The band members stood up and began to play the French anthem. Everyone in the café stood up and began singing, drowning out the drunk German officers. After the song came cheers, whistles, and even shouts of, "Viva La France!"

Prentiss looked at Rossi with disdain. "You see. This kind of demonstration can cause an uprising for the Third Reich. Shut this place down, Rossi."

"But I would have to find a reason to shut down Spencer's place."

"Find one or you can find yourself on the edge of Siberia!"

Rossi sighed. He would give anything to see that woman dead. He blew his whistle. "Attention! This café is closed until further notice. Everyone is to return to their homes. This café is closed till further notice!"

Spencer walked over to him. "Rossi, you can't shut me down! You'd better have a damned good reason!"

"Spencer, I'm shocked to see gambling going on in this establishment!"

At that moment, Kevin walked up to Rossi with a handful of money. "Your winnings, Sir."

"Thank you."

As Aaron and Jennifer went to their modest little home, Aaron turned off the lights and closed the curtains. "Our friend that's been following us will think we've retired for the evening."

"Aaron, when you were in the concentration camp, were you lonely?"

"Everyday that I wasn't near you. Funny. I asked Spencer about his cause and he said, 'Ask your wife'. I wonder what he meant by that?" He went to the window and peered down to the empty street. "Well, our friend is gone. I've a meeting to attend. Stay here, Darling."

After Aaron left, Jennifer left the house under the cover of darkness. She too, had a mission. A mission that included her past love with a man she knew in Paris.


	6. Chapter five

*Later that night inside Café American*

Spencer was going over his books with Kevin.

"How long can I afford to stay closed?"

"From the looks of things, two weeks at best. Listen, Boss, I've got to go. I've got to be at…"

"Don't tell me where you're going. You know I hate politics!"

"Yes, Boss."

Spencer went upstairs to his one room flat and turned on the lights. There she stood.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up here."

"I'm here for the letters of transit, Spencer."

"Jennifer, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Spence, please!"

"Oh, 'Spence' is it? We're back in Paris? What is it I keep telling everyone? I hate politics!" He turned to pour a drink. He turned back in time to see Jennifer holding a gun.

"I will use this if I have to."

"You won't use it. You don't have the guts to shoot me."

Jennifer stood her ground. Then she busted into tears. "You're right! I can't shoot you. Even if I could, do you think I would leave Aaron to fend for himself against the Germans? Being led into another concentration camp?"

"like you left me in Paris?"

"That was different," she whispered.

"Why is it so different, Jennifer?"

"Because even after Paris, I'm still in love with you."

"And you left me to my fate?"

"I had to. I've regretted not contacting you after all these years." She hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Spence."

Suddenly they heard voices downstairs. Spencer looked down the stairwell in time to see Aaron and Kevin walking in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hotchner," Kevin said apologetically, "I had no idea that Captain Rossi was going to interrupt our meeting. We'll be safe here."

Spencer began to form a plan. He turned to Jennifer. "Stay here."

He went out the side door that opened up into the back alleyway. He walked into the Blue Parrot. Erin greeted him.

"Spencer! Hello."

"I've come to tell you that I've reconsidered my offer. I'm selling you the café. Derik and Kevin stay on payroll."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm leaving Casablanca."

"Without Derik?"

"He'll be safer here."

"Well. Allow me to get the money. Half a million?"

"Not a penny less."

In less than a hour, the Café American now belonged to Erin Strauss. She was the proud owner of both the bars in Casablanca.

When Spencer returned back to the Café American, he saw not only Kevin and Aaron, but also Jennifer and Captain Rossi.

"Mr. Reid," Aaron said, "I was just asking Jennifer what she was doing here."

"Your wife is very fearless, Mr. Hotchner. She came here begging me for the letters of transit. Seems I'm not the only one wanting to get out of Casablanca."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest the lot of you," Rossi said with an air superiority.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Rossi."

Rossi turned and saw the gun in Spencer's hand. The same gun Jennifer had pulled on him. "Now all of you, get into the Captain's car. Rossi. You drive. The airport."

*At the airport*

Spencer still had his gun pushed into Rossi's back as the two walked towards the air control building.

"Now, Rossi, I want you to call and request a plane here."

Rossi walked to the phone and turned the crank on the phone. "This is Captain David Rossi requesting a plane here at the seventh runway." He hung up the phone. Unknown to Spencer and the rest, a baffled Major Prentiss was shouting into the receiver, "Hello? Who is this?" She put on her coat and ordered her driver to take her to the airport.

"Now," said Spencer. "You're going to sign these letters of transit. The name that go on them are Jennifer Jareau and.."

Aaron was expecting Spencer to put his own name down on the other letter. He wasn't blind to the past that Jennifer and Spencer shared. His jaw dropped when Spencer said, "And Aaron Hotchner."

"What about you, Mr. Reid?""I'll find my own way out of Casablanca."

Aaron shook Spencer's hand. "Welcome to the fight against Nazi Germany."

As Aaron boarded the plane, Jennifer ran to Spencer. "I can't get on that plane, Spence."

"You have to, Jennifer. If you don't leave with Aaron, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But soon. That's why you're getting on that plane."

What about us?"

"We'll always have Paris." he tipped her chin to look into her eyes that were spilling over with tears. "Here's looking at you, Kid." She walked over to board the plane, never looking back, but looking forward to her future.

As the plane taxied down the runway, Major Prentiss arrived.

"Captain Rossi! What was the meaning of that phone call?"

"Aaron Hotchner is on that plane."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it?"

She walked to the phone and dialed the precinct. "Hello! This is Major Emily Prentiss."

She began to tell the person on the other line where she was and what was going on.

"Put that phone down," ordered Spencer.

Prentiss ignored him. "I said get away from that phone!"

She turned to see the gun in Spencer's hand. "I was willing to shoot Captain Rossi and I'm willing to shoot you."

"I will not hang this phone up! You'll be sent to a prison or better yet a concentration camp."

Spencer never even thought about the consequences as he fired the gun and Prentiss fell to the ground.

At that moment, Seaver and a car full of police officers arrived. Rossi looked at Seaver. "Major Prentiss has been shot." He looked at Spencer. "Round up the usual suspects."

"Yes sir."

As the officers collected Prentiss and went to arrest the usual suspects, Rossi walked over to Spencer. "Well, Spencer, I was wrong about you. You're not only a sentimentalist, you're also a patriot. What will you do now?"

"I've sold the café. So nothing can tie me down in Casablanca. The half a million should cover my expenses."

"You mean, our expenses."

"Our expenses?"

"That's right. I'm coming with you. It's time I showed those damn Nazis exactly what I thought of them."

Spencer chuckled slightly. "David, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The two walked into the foggy night humming the French national anthem "Le Marseilles".

THE END


End file.
